tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
PIENO DI COLORE
PIENO DI COLORE (ピエノ ディ コローレ PIENO DI CORŌRE), translated by TSUKINO as Italian for COLORFUL (カラフル KARAFURU), is TSUKINO PRODUCTION's theme for their 2019/2020 Harajuku Shop. Overview Each unit is assigned a specific color code (hex code), similar to their usual image color, as well as a unit catchphrase. The catchphrase for the theme as a whole is "COLORFUL X EVERY DAY". The shop opened on December 19th, 2019, in Harajuku and will stay open until April 5, 2020. Harajuku shop 2019 logo.jpeg|Shop Logo Pieno di colore logo.jpeg|Theme Logo Visuals Six Gravity Six Gravity's theme color for the shop is BLACK (#000000), their phrase is: "Black has it all. White too. Their beauty is absolute. It is the perfect harmony." Gravi pieno theme.jpeg Gravi pieno 1.jpeg Gravi pieno 2.jpeg Gravi pieno 3.jpeg Gravi pieno all.jpeg Uta pieno dogs.jpeg Procellarum Procellarum's theme color for the shop is WHITE (#ffffff), they share their phrase with Six Gravity: "Black has it all. White too. Their beauty is absolute. It is the perfect harmony." Procella pieno theme.jpeg Procella pieno 1.jpeg Procella pieno 2.jpeg Procella pieno 3.jpeg Procella pieno all.jpeg Uta pieno dogs.jpeg SolidS SolidS' theme color for the shop is RED (#ff0000), their phrase is: "When in doubt, wear red." Solids pieno theme.jpeg Solids pieno 1.jpeg Solids pieno 2.jpeg Solids pieno all.jpeg QUELL QUELL's theme color for the shop is RIGHTBLUE (#add8e6), their phrase is: "In rivers, the water that you touch is the last of what has passed and the first of that which comes; so with present time." Quell pieno theme.jpeg Quell pieno 1.jpeg Quell pieno 2.jpeg Quell pieno all.jpeg SOARA SOARA's theme color for the shop is BLUE (#0000ff), their phrase is: "There is always light, behind the clouds." Soara pieno theme.jpeg Soara pieno 1.jpeg Soara pieno 2.jpeg Soara pieno all.jpeg Growth Growth's theme color for the shop is LIGHTSEAGREEN (#20b2aa), their phrase is: "If you keep a green bough in your heart, the singing bird will come." Growth pieno theme.jpeg Growth pieno 1.jpeg Growth pieno 2.jpeg Growth pieno all.jpeg VAZZY VAZZY's theme color for the shop is BLUEVIOLET (#8a2be2), their phrase is: "Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it." Vazzy pieno theme.jpeg Vazzy pieno 1.jpeg Vazzy pieno 2.jpeg Vazzy pieno 3.jpeg Vazzy pieno all.jpeg ROCK DOWN ROCK DOWN's theme color for the shop is DEEPPINK (#ff1493), their phrase is: "I believe in pink. I believe that laughing is the best calorie burner." Rockdown pieno theme.jpeg Rockdown pieno 1.jpeg Rockdown pieno 2.jpeg Rockdown pieno 3.jpeg Rockdown pieno all.jpeg infinit0 infinit0's theme color for the shop is BURLYWOOD (#deb887), their phrase is: "Chop your own wood, and it will warm you twice." Infinit pieno theme.jpeg Infinit pieno.jpeg Swiiiiiits! Swiiiiiits!'s theme color for the shop is LIGHTPINK (#e894aa), their phrase is the same as their usual unit tagline: "The world will be more delicious!" Glico pieno theme.jpeg Glico pieno 1.jpeg Glico pieno 2.jpeg Glico pieno 3.jpeg Trivia * Officially, the title of PIENO DI COLORE has been translated as meaning "COLORFUL" by TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs, but a more direct translation is "FULL OF COLOR". * It is unclear if QUELL's theme color being written as "RIGHTBLUE" was a mispelling or not, as the color above the hex code says "lightblue" instead. * VAZZY's group visual mistakenly has SOARA's phrase printed on it. Category:Harajuku Shop Themes Category:Special Concepts